User talk:Amplify23
Welcome Hey Amplify23, welcome to Endurance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amplify23 page. Whether you're new to Wikia, or just Endurance Wiki, you might want to check out the Community Portal for some tips, and ideas. I can't wait to see your contributions! :D Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 03:38, 26 August 2011 RE: (Cont'd) Hooray you registered! I'm so happy. Now you're an official member of the Endurance Wiki :D -- GlitterDisaster 03:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Team templates Hey, just wanted to update you on the team templates. I got the basics of the infobox down, I'm testing them out on the Yellow teams page for now. Is there any other information you think you should be added? I don't want them to get too long. -- GlitterDisaster 06:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :No joke, as I read your message, I had just finished up adding a Pyramid Pieces section to it. As for the information, you can add anything to it you'd like, I just wanted to start it out to see how they would look :D -- GlitterDisaster 15:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I just need to tweak colors a little. Some of them are a little harsh. And just so you know, the infobox will automatically change colors when the appropriate team color is entered in that field. -- GlitterDisaster 19:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, screencaps will have to do! Oh, and by personal pictures, I just mean I didn't want people to go into the contestants facebook or something and just start stealing their pictures. Personal pictures often lead to posers. So just photoshoot type pictures, or anything the contestant says is okay to post-- GlitterDisaster 03:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Um, I'm going to say no. I just feel like it's an invasion of privacy. Unless Endurance players themselves shared them for fans on a site, I'd prefer they not be posted. -- GlitterDisaster 04:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Top 10/Featured Page You are welcome to add any Top Ten lists you'd like! Anybody can create one. The featured article section? Ah, yeah I deleted that a while back in favor of a Featured Episode and Contestant section. I just thought that with episode and contestant articles having their own spotlight, there would be very few articles left to feature. -- GlitterDisaster 16:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well I only just added the current featured episode and contestant last week or so. I think they can stay up another week or two. The quote template, you've done everything right, except you add it to the wrong place. It should be added in the Quote Main template. On there, click edit, and use the same format you've been using: to add more quotes below the ones already there. Then just save, and the quotes in this template will randomly show up on the main page. -- GlitterDisaster 18:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Template, like an infobox template for alliances? I think I could whip that up. -- GlitterDisaster 15:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Game Aspects That sounds great. I don't think I've ever seen the Amazing Race wiki. Is it amazingrace.wikia.com? I've also got to finish up that alliance template. I have a family gathering today, but when I get home I'll try to squeeze it in! -- GlitterDisaster 18:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Featured Quotes Oh definitely! I think any contestant should have as many quotes included as long as they're memorable. -- GlitterDisaster 16:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories I love that you're enthusiastic about bettering the wiki, but I think the categories are getting out of hand! xD I don't think we need categories for the state the contestants are from, or whether they're emotional... things like that. Categories shouldn't really be something people can dispute over. I left things like "Fan Favorites" and "Conflicting Contestants" go through, but even those I'm not sure are necessary. Also, Endurance never had so many contestants that they need to be identified by state. I think something like that might work for Amazing Race which has had almost 20 seasons, but aren't helpful in Endurance. I hope I don't come off as rude! It's just that one of the big things we're dealing with in Degrassi wiki is an insane amount of unecessary categories, and I don't know what I'll do if that starts happening here, haha. -- GlitterDisaster 19:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Degrassi wiki is defiitely not a model wiki, haha. I think we're good on categories for now. -- GlitterDisaster 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, I've slowly started removing the categories. Sorry! ...and that's right. I will change it in the morning. -- GlitterDisaster 06:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been around, but I've been busy with things in my personal life, and commitments to other wikis. I do plan to change it, but quite frankly I haven't because I don't see an urgent need. Also, your signature is broken. In order for it work it needs to link to User:Amplify23 not just Amplify23 as you have it. What you should be using is Αмρℓїϝу23 -- GlitterDisaster 19:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Updates/Featured page Aww I miss editing here and you too. ♥ As for the featured page — actually I got a some time to waste, so I'll make a template to make it easier if or whenever you'd like to change it. The entire main page is such a mess anyway. :\ -- GlitterDisaster 18:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :OK. To change the featured episode you don't need to edit the main page. Instead you can now go to Template:index/ep, and just fill in the slots like an infobox. Everything else will format itself and auto-update to the main page. -- GlitterDisaster 18:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Any episode sounds fine to me. -- GlitterDisaster 19:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you would stop taking out my edits. I think it's very rude to completly take out my edit when it's completly information about the page. You're not the only person who can edit a page.BlainG 04:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the apology. It means a lot and shows that you are a very mature person. RE: Updates Hi! Yesss thank you so much for keeping this wiki going. I don't know where it would have been without your help. I have not create an alliance template yet, it kept slipping my mind. I'll whip it up right now though. It'll be called InfoboxAlliance. If you feel anything else should be added to the box, as always leave me a message, and I'll update it. Thank you Elda! :D -- GlitterDisaster 18:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear it worked out well! Thanks, I actually just recently adopted another abandoned wiki, so I'm excited about how that will turn out :D. Are you active on any other wikis? Ooh, and about the episode infobox, that's strange I thought the original air date slot was there already... I'll edit the template right now. GlitterDisaster 20:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::It's for this British-Irish boy band, One Direction. I couldn't stand seeing it abandoned, so I just finally adopted it. I'm trying to figure out the structure before any fans/editors show up. -- GlitterDisaster 05:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Episode Specials Hmm, yeah I believe the only special I've done is part one of the E3 casting special. Sounds great to me if you'd like to do that. I feel bad for having been so neglectful lately, so I'm super happy to have you sticking around :D. -- GlitterDisaster 21:08, January 28, 2012 (UTC)